Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 70\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 70\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 70\% \times -100\% = -70 \% $